Fear (John Smith 10)
Story John is walking through a mountain pass, alone. John: It looks safe. I’ll head back to get the others. (John then senses something, and steps to the side. A young girl appears, swinging a sword at the spot John was standing in.) Girl: Fight me! (The girl has long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing orange armor.) The girl swings at John again, who simply sidesteps to dodge each swing. John then backs up to the cliff wall, and the girl smirks as she goes for the kill. A mana platform forms under John’s feet, which lifts him up into the air. Girl: Come back down and fight me like a man! John: Sorry. Not interested. (The girl growls, as she puts the hilt of her sword in her mouth. She climbs up the cliff wall, approaching him.) Determined. (John moves the mana platform away from the cliff wall. The girl makes it up, and jumps off the cliff. She grabs onto the edge of the platform, and pulls herself up.) Wow. The girl comes at John again, and John summons Rustic. Their blades collide, knocking the girl’s sword out of her hand, falling to the ground below. Girl: My sword! (She looks over the edge, seeing how high up they were.) Eeeeh! (John sits down.) John: Have a seat. (The girl, now nervous, does so.) Who are you, and how old are you? Girl: I, am Elektra, and I’m 12 years old. I am here to kill you. John: Why? Elektra: Honor. You killed my brother Lucian, destroying my family’s honor. Only by killing you can I restore it. John: Takes guts. How long have you wielded a sword? Elektra: (Quietly) About a month. John: Ha! And you came after someone who killed your brother in battle. (The mana platform goes to the ground, and they hit the ground. John stands up.) I wish you luck in your journey. John walks off, while Elektra goes over and picks up her sword. She unleashes a battle cry, as she charges at John. Then, a scream echoes in the distance, catching John’s attention. John: Andata! (John teleports away, just as Elektra swings at the spot he was in.) Elektra: No! Get back here! End Scene John arrives where Rook and Eirene are, and Eirene screams again, in the fetal position. Rook was using his lance to hold off a giant spider, which made it up to his waist. He thrusts the lance at it, but with no success. John sends mana to his feet, and jumps over Rook, coming down and stabbing the spider from above. The spider screeches, and it falls, dead. John: What was that? Rook: Isn’t it obvious. A big spider. Eirene: (Screams) Keep it away from me! Rook: This won’t be the only one. As long as the queen survives, there will be more. John: Agreed. (John puts his hand to the ground, and several mana footprint spots appear.) That’s the path of our spider. Come on. (John follows the path.) Eirene: And where are you going?! John: To kill the queen! Eirene: No, no, no! I hate spiders! I’m going to stay right here. Rook: You do know that if you stay here, and more come, they will most likely eat you. You’ll be safer if you come with us. Eirene: Ugh. Fine. (The two run to catch up with John.) End Scene The group goes deep into a cave, spiders all along the walls. Eirene: There is no spider. There is no spider. There is no spider. EEH! (They had arrived in a den area, with a spider the size of Ultimate Humungousaur on a giant spider web with a disfigured woman’s face. All around the room were thousands of spiders.) SPIDERS! (Eirene goes into the fetal position, rocking back and forth.) Giant Spider: You were foolish to come here, girl. I shall now take revenge on your mother! John: Who are you? Giant Spider: I am Arachne, the greatest weaver in the world! And she shall die! John: Good luck with that! Rook! Move! (Rook activates Leo, and gets on it.) Silicus Milez Sasitatio! (Stone creatures come out of the ground, surrounding Eirene.) You guys! You helped us before! Stone Creature: Yes. You are a strong hero. We will serve you, at until Master Gaia is revived. John: Uh, thanks. Omnitrix! Scan mode! (The Omnitrix releases a yellow beam of light, scanning the stone creature.) Hold this position! Don’t let those spiders get Eirene! (John charges towards Arachne, slapping down the Omnitrix.) Malem: Malem! Rook is riding around on Leo, stabbing at the spiders with his lance, while Leo was striking several spiders with its claws. The stone creatures punch and fire mana blasts to keep the spiders away, Rook driving the spiders away from them when necessary. Malem charges at Arachne, spiders rapidly approaching. Malem punches spiders, picks them up and throws them away, and fires mana blast to drive them away. However, the spiders surround him, and Malem is unable to keep pushing through them. The spiders spin webs, trapping Malem. He hits the Omnitrix. Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak! (Ghostfreak phases through the web, and takes to the air.) That’s, weird. Ghostfreak isn’t fighting for control. He always fights. (Ghostfreak then tries to pull back his second skin, but was unsuccessful.) Have I lost that ability? Or is it something else? Ghostfreak flies forward, and uses his claws to slice through Arachne’s webs, weakening it. Arachne fires webs at him, which Ghostfreak dodges. Ghostfreak then tries to use telekinesis, but it didn’t work. Ghostfreak: Did that come from the true form? (Arachne jumps to the ground.) Arachne: Well, child. If you wish to die for that spawn, then so be it! (Arachne spits web, capturing Ghostfreak. After a moment, the web burns apart, and Heatblast breaks free.) Heatblast: You’ve got problems. Rook! Get Eirene out of here! Rook and Leo go over to Eirene, the stone creatures allowing him in. He gets Eirene on, and runs towards the entrance, the stone creatures covering them. Heatblast released a powerful burst of fire, burning through everything in the cave. All the spiders are burned through, as are all the webs. Arachne screams in pain, but charges forward. Heatblast throws a fireball at Arachne, the fireball exploding on contact. Arachne continues forward, but Heatblast releases more flames, and Arachne catches fire, her body burning away. Arachne: You are a fool. Protecting that girl will get you killed. Heatblast: I’ll take my chances. (Heatblast throws another fireball, which explodes and destroys Arachne, her body turning into dust. Heatblast then absorbs all the remaining fire, putting it out. Heatblast then reverts.) John: There we go. Wonder what she meant? Seems like there is more to this journey than I’ve been told. And I HATE that. (John heads out of the cave, chasing after Rook and Eirene.) End Scene John, Eirene and Rook are walking across a mountain pass, overlooking the path John scouted earlier. It was nighttime, no moonlight shining in the sky. Rook: We should stop for the night. With no moonlight, the path will be treacherous. John: It was like a half moon last night. Where’d it go? Eirene: I don’t know, but I agree. (The three settle down, getting as comfortable as they could on the rocks.) Sorry, about earlier. John: No problem. So you fear spiders. I think most people would’ve frozen when they saw that thing. Eirene: It’s not just that. There’s something you need to know. John: Look out! (John gets to his feet fast, pulling Eirene out of the way. A spike was flying through air, and hits the spot where they were. They look up, seeing a lion like creature walking on two legs. He has a big tail, covered in spikes.) Lion: You are as sharp as they say you are. But I am sharper. John: Maybe, but watch me disappear. (Activates Omnitrix, slapping it down. When the light fades, John was gone.) Lion: What? Is he a god? (Rook appears at its side, going to stab him with his lance. The lion swings its tail, hitting Rook in the chest, knocking him back.) Eirene: Be careful! It’s a manticore! Those spikes are poisonous. Rook: Would’ve appreciated that sooner. (Two spikes had pierced his armor, and Rook was on the ground, unable to move.) Manticore: Relax. My poison only paralyzes. Grey Matter: Perfect for a creature that relies on ambushes, and weak in physical combat. (The Manticore looks around, confused.) Manticore: Where are you?! (Grey Matter then pulls on Manticore’s ears, and it screams. He fires several spikes off of his tail, unable to keep control. It then grabs Grey Matter, and throws him. Grey Matter lands with ease.) Grey Matter: It’ll take time for those spikes to come all the way back. That means. (Hits Omnitrix.) Rath: I CAN PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE! SO LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ MANTICORE! YOU, ARE ABOUT TO BE POUNDED IN BY THE RATH, AND THERE AIN’T A SPIKE YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! Eirene: (Embarrassed) Did he really just say that? Oh, gods. Rath runs and punches Manticore, knocking it to the ground. Rath charges in, and the Manticore dodges, slamming its tail at Rath. Rath catches it, lifts the Manticore and slams it into the ground. He does this two more times, when he lets go, something having poked his hand. Rath: OW! (He looks at his hand, seeing there was a spike in it.) LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING PARALYSIS INDUCING POISONOUS SPIKES! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN STOP ME! (Rath falls to one knee, trying to keep balanced.) I CAN EAT 12 BANANAS BEFORE THEY, BEFORE THEY FIRE THEIR BAZOOKAS AT (He puts a hand to his head, feeling woozy.) Ugh. I feel dizzy. The Manticore comes over to him, his back to the open canyon. Manticore: Consider yourself lucky, boy. I’ve been asked to bring you alive. AGH! The Manticore screams, reaching for his back. Rath then charges forward, tackling the Manticore, knocking it over the ledge. The Manticore turns as it falls, and Rath sees Eirene on its back, her holding on tight with one hand, her knife going into its back. Rath: EIRENE! (Rath tries to run forward to catch her, but the paralysis kicks in again, stopping him. He forces himself to move, and looks over the ledge. Eirene and the Manticore were nowhere to be seen. Rath reverts.) John: No. (John falls over, out cold.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Eirene *Rook *Elektra *Stone Creatures Villains *Arachne **Giant Spiders *Manticore Aliens *Malem (first re-appearance) *Ghostfreak (first re-appearance) *Heatblast *Grey Matter *Rath Trivia *With Ghostfreak's appearance, all the aliens in the playlist starting from Time (John Smith 10) have been revealed. There are 14 of them. *Ghostfreak has seemingly lost the ability to turn into his true form. *Eirene's lineage is hinted at, by Arachne. *This episode introduces Elektra, Lucian's little sister. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc